Winx:A Dark Secret
by xX Swimmie Xx
Summary: When the girls find out about a new transformation and another fairy to save they head to Domino.This time the group's frenship will be tested.While Roxy goes to Alfea and has some trouble fitting in.
1. Chapter 1

Winx:A Dark Secret

**Prolouge:Return To Alfea**

She ran to the forest,hoping they would never find her."I'll teach them a lesson to them,they'll never forget."she kept on fell on to the cool grass._They are drawing closer_ she thought as abrupt footsteps were threw of her cloak and flew hid in a tree."I can sense her."said a man and small caravan followed."We givin' up the 'll tell em townsfolk we got her."said another "Ay, that we will." He said turning back taking one last glance at the forest and with that they were going."I need to do something,Bryan"said the first, "See ya Altario."Altario walked near the tree then,"Eternel darkness!"She hit him in the stomach and he slammed into a tree and lost consiousness.

The winx were reurning to Alfea."Thanks boys!"said Layla smiling,she was happy because they had found an antidote for Nabu."Sure you can do this Roxy?"said Claus,"I'll be fine."said Roxy "Hey Stell, stop _the last minute details_ and come here the beginning of year ceremony is about to start." said Tecna"What do you think would look better,Bloom?The pink eyeshade with my red tank top and semi-denim pants or my light red eyeshade with my casual yellow top and my blue diamond jeans?" "Blue jeans." said Bloom absentmindedly stroking Artu."All girls and teachers go to your dorms,"said miss Faragonda"Except the Winx and Roxy."

"What's up miss F?"said Stella "I have some bad news."said Faragonda .

_ This is my first ever story in fanfiction so pleas tell me where I can improve 


	2. The Beginning Of A New Adventure

All the girls' eyes were suddenly fixed on Miss Faragonda."What is . . ."but Bloom never finished the eyes widened and she fell to the floor,still in seemed so hazey for opened her mouth but no words came if her throat had left got up with the help of sympathetic Roxy and Flora."What happened Bloom?"Asked Tecna "She's been shocked."said Flora,"Let her rest."she said heaving her into a chair."Note to self:tell Bloom to work out once in a while."said Flora raising one finger, the girls smirked and silent laughs could be heard."Very amusing,Flora."said Miss Faragonda,"Now listen, there was a prophecy, a dark one**:**_**Once the beast of the shadows reaches the fairy of dark and light,disaster shall spread out,no creature shall be left un-harmed. The bearer of the Great Dragon and the fairy will raise to destroy this beast accompanied by the company of light,reborn**_**.**"All the girls looked at Bloom,dear heavy Bloom."That's not the least of your concerns,a prisoner has escaped from the Omega mission is to find that fairy and protect Bloom at all will also be achieving a new transformation:elementix an. . ." "I thought Believix was the ultimate transformation we could reach."Said Stella "We were wrong,I found this book and so you get my can also earn Elementix. " all the girls gasped and Musa,startled said,"So the ." "Yes, indeed but they are being held in cloud tower." "There's 69.8% chance that they **will** **escape**"said Tecna "First things first."started Miss Faragonda,"Elementix makes you freely cope with your element, if I am a fairy of fire, I can control it and bend it to my will, in other words, you become a major and Aurora were just like how you can become." "Mondo bad attitude and vengence?I'll pass Miss F"said Stella."No Stella, you will achieve full harmony with your element." "Miss F"said Musa waving her hand "What's me and Tecna's **element**" "Your's the element of **superior harmony **Tecna's is the element of ** superior organization.**"

_**-At Cloud Tower-**_

"And so, if you focus all your magic you should be able to make a dark this."started Darcy "She's lucy she's appointed as a teacher."murmured Stormy.

_**Triiiinnnnnggggg!**_

"Class dissmissed."said Darcy,"Your homework is to learn the curse on page 9." "So how's lucky **Darcy**?"said Icy in a teasing tone. "Jealous much?"said Darcy raising one eyebrow,smirking,"We need some way to escape from here,but how?" "Let's take a visit to the forbidden section of the library."smiled Stormy, you couldn't tell if she was speaking or smiling.

"This is it." said Stormy darkly,"I feel so much dark energy,I could explode." Icy went on top of a small platform and said "Show me the book of **Darkness.**"A book fell infront of her,"Sisters, all the power in the universe shall soon be ours."

_**-At Alfea-**_

All the girls were in their rooms except floor was pristine white marble with pices of glass studied onto it and the walls had some polished wood,this was the only thing common in the girl's 's bed was covered in dumbels and water bottles,Bloom's part had a photo of her family and a picture of a dragon she liked,Stella, oh Stella's part was over flowing with clothes even though she had put an endless well spell on her was the cleanest winx so the cleanest part,you could always smell fresh flowers and something baking she had got this new craze and was 24/7 on the go,Tecna designed all the tacky gizmos and kept Love 'n' pet website fresh with great zeal and now she had taken it to a new level,Musa's was usually clean but these days she was writing a song for Riven."How's Bloom?"said Flora putting down her bag. "I'm not sure Flora."said Tecna suddenly,"She look's fine to me." "Hey girls why don't we go to a picnic with Roxy?"said said Layla wiping the flood of sweat away from her shoulder. "Yea!" said the rest of the winx "I'll call Roxy."said Layla "Make sure we become as heavy as Bloom Flora." "I'll try."she said grinning"Should we call the 's not we had a fight with them?" "Hey cupcake!"said Timmy from Tecna's phone,"How's Bloom?"said Sky "She's well. . .look."said Tecna. "I'm staying with her!"said the king of Eraklyon with slight anger and demandation in his voice, "Chill Sky" said Brandon"Where's my Layla?" said Nabu "She'll be lets get going"

**_I know it's small but I wrote it in half an hour_**


	3. Bloom Wakes Up

"Sure your not coming Sky?"said Timmy "No."said Sky firmly "Chill Sky."said Brandon "Bye!"said all "Where's Roxy?"said Stella .She ran to Roxy's dorm and found her brushing her hair,tears fell behind her eyes but she did not cry,at least not infront of Stella "Hey!Hurry" Soon they all were in the ship and off to Domino,the ideal place to"**Chill out**".

Soon they arrieved in Domino. Roxy stood gaping at the atmosphere,the fresh air against your cheek,the madona sunset sky,the quick chirping of birds having a conversation.''How's it?"said Stella whispering to her, perfect "What?" "Uh it's perfect." "Wait till you see the castle sweetie."said Flora "Hey Flora give me those cheese scones they are to die for."said Stella "Stell, wait till we arrive."said Tecna.

"Miss Faragonda you must know what happened to Bloom."said Sky for the tenth time "I am just as shocked and worried as you.I suggest you wait for to get up ,Sky"said Faragonda

"Unh,wha. .Where am I?" said Bloom waking up, feeling quite strange. "I've got to find Miss Faragonda!"she slipped her feet into her slippers."Bloom. You're awake!"said Sky "Yes, and where are the girls?"said Bloom inquisitively "They are at Domino but..." Bloom rushed passed him "Bloom, wait."said Sky reaching out his arms what is up with you? Said Sky thinking aloud.

"Bloom Zoomix!'' yelled Bloom as Sky ran out "Sorry Sky, but I need to go." said Bloom softly to him, near whispering.

"Bloom!"yelled Stella as she was walking a bit far from her on the fake marble path."Stella call the girls ASAP."said Bloom seriously, and Stella knew her friend friend better than the others,ran at top speed. "What's the rush Stella?Your stomach demanded MORE cake?"said Musa with a slight grin "Bloom. . ."started Stella but the others rushed passed her, she too joined them.

**- At Cloudtower- **

"Shh!"said Darcy whispering in a whispery tone,"I sense someone powerful." "Lets make a run for it!"said Stormy in a low voice."Or find out who or what it is."said Icy in a strange tone "Icy it's pretty than the winx probably." "So that does it."

They peeped round the side of the long, and dusty bookshelves to find, a girl with chocolate colour hair and a fair skin with freckles."Hah?I thought you knew how to use your powers better."snarled Icy "She's a fairy." "ANOTHER PIXIE!"said icy in an hoarse whisper."She is here for the festival of the dragons."said stormy quickly,"She seems oddly familiar, a bit like-" "Bloom!" said Darcy,"Do you think?" "Yes I think."said Icy slyly.

**-At Domino-**

**"**Bloom!**"**the girls yelled, hugging her, or more possibly chocking her."What happened?" saked Musa "I don't remember."lied Bloom,"But we're late for the festival of the dragons- you guys go I need to do something at Alfea." "Winx Zoomix!" they all yelled in union, Bloom was At Alfea

while the girls cheered at Cloud tower

**-At Alfea-**

"Bloom, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Faragonda as Bloom sat in a chair."Yes- I saw someone, before I fainted, who looked almost like, well, me."she said softly "Bloom I think you should know-you have, a twin sister. "

"WHAT!"


	4. A family Disscusion

"Miss Faragonda is this a_ joke_?" said Bloom, "Because if this is, it's NOT funny!"

"I wish I could believe that, but it's the truth." said miss Faragonda slowly and softly, "Your family should know better; talk to them. "

Bloom sighed then prepared herself for the brief yet exhausting journey through the dimentions.

Finally, home at last thought Bloom.

"Bow down to Princess Bloo. . ." said the royal announcer "Oh shit."whispered Bloom "Dragon Heart!" "No need to be so rude your majesty."replied the announcer weakly Bloom simply smiled.

Walking down the steps to the palace a thousand thoughts raced her ! Lost in thoughts she slipped.

"Why hello Bloom." said Mariam

*stare*

"Someone's not in a good mood today, or are we?"said Oritel

"Not when your family's been lying to you?"said Bloom

"Excuse me, I don't like your attitude young lady. "said Mariam rising up, "tell me of this 'lying'?"

"Miss Faragonda told me that I apparently have a twin sister, now did I break the ice?"

"Bloom this is a joke!Tell me what is this non sense?!" said Oritel rising up.

Mariam slumped up back into her chair, obviously she knew SOMETHING.

"I heard a lot of commotion so I came to check."said Daphne appearing out of well the air(she's basically a spirit XD)

"Mother?"said the sisters in union

"It's true Bloom you do have a sister. This is no joke. "said her mother solemnly,"It happens with the disaster that fell on Domino years ago."

**-Flashback-**

_The kingdom of Domino rejoiced! A baby girl, a princess was born. The queen was not as well off though, she was about to deliver another girl while one was born. _

_After giving birth to her second one she made a decision; to name her Chloe and secondly to keep her existence quiet to her family, she didn't want any more commotion. She looked at the child, it resembled more her husband. That same chocolate hair and tanned skin, yet her eyes, lips and facial features matched her perfectly. The child seemed to be perfectly happy with up from her bed and putting the girl down._

_**THRASH!**__ The roof was falling. "Those witches!"screamed Mariam,"I promise we'll be together again soon." _

_opening a portal for Magix she gave a pendant, her name embossed on it._

**-End of Flashback-**

"So that's what happened?"said Bloom,"THAT'S IT!YOU OWE ME TWO YEARS OF LYING!"

"Bloom, calm down, half of Domino should already be a princess of this kingdo. . ."

"Bloom I know you're upset but wouldn't it be better to discuss this?" said Daphne gently

"I suppose your right, but I want the truth." said Bloom

**-At Cloudtower-  
**"Don't you dare,witches."said Chloe,"I know your thoughts and intentions, do not try to befriend 're making a plain error."

"Hah! Now I'm _scared_"said Darcy,"Eternal darkness!"

With a flick of a hand she dodged it."Really?Knowing your reputations I expected something more. Now excuse me, I am on my way to get some pudding."

* * *

**What an end, what an end. It's been 5 months since I updated. So whacya think?**


End file.
